


Ruined

by Anonymous



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, Liitle bit of fluff, Little bit of strangers being douchebags, M/M, Post-Civil War (comic), Spideypool - Freeform, little bit of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Deadpool has finally returned from a long mission out and Peter is more than excited to get their long-awaited date night started. It's no surprise that Wade being who he is has a habit of ruining Peter's plans.





	

When Deadpool finally showed up to their meeting place he wore black jeans tucked into his boots, a holster with gun strapped around his hips and knife on his thigh, a white t-shirt that read “If you can read this, you’re too close. (And I will ruin you.)” in red lettering across the chest, along with his signature mask and gloves on – all of which hugged his muscular frame tightly, even showing off his arms that he quickly crossed over his chest. Spiderman was momentarily distracted.

“What?” Wade misguidedly countered his stare. “It’s casual Friday! You got a problem with it?” He lifted his eyebrows in challenge.

Peter cleared his throat and stood up from the edge of the roof he had been perched on. “Not at all. I’m the one overdressed, aren’t I?” He gestured to the spandex uniform he still wore.

“Well, sweet cheeks, all you have to do is take it off,” Wade countered with an eyebrow waggle, relaxing his arms to his sides. Peter merely rolled his eyes as he picked up his backpack and strapped it to his front. “I don’t think that would classify as casual, either, Deadpool.”

“Hey! It’s Casual Friday – I’m not even in my suit right now. Who is this Deadpool?” Wade mocked genuine hurt, slapping his left hand dramatically over his heart and staggering back a step.

“But I’m still Spiderman and Spiderman and Deadpool are only comrades, nothing else. Everyone knows who you are, more or less, so it wouldn’t look good for you to be with both me and super-me. People will either get suspicious or look poorly on either side of me for ‘willingly’ being played.” Peter sighed, slightly annoyed he couldn’t be with Wade on both sides of the coin but refusing to risk his identity again – been there, had already gotten out of that.

“Yeah, I get it. You know I do, Petey. But if that’s the case, why am I about to ride on your back to wherever it is we’ll be going? That doesn’t look much better,” the Merc countered, popping his hands onto his hips.

“I know. But I had that mission with the New Avengers today and this was the quickest way to meet up and get going so I can be Peter and get to be with you,” the super-arachnid said as he sauntered up to the older man, though he refrained from touching him. “Are you complaining?” he asked, lowering his voice.

Deadpool swallowed. “Nope. In fact, I’m just peachy with the idea. Doubly in fact, it’s the best excuse I’m going to get to completely cling to you in public. So lets get it!” Spiderman backed up a step and turned with a shake of his head.

“Alright, hop on. But for the sake of all that is holy, try not to draw any special attention.”

“On my honor as a Girl Scout!” Deadpool squealed as he launched onto the young man’s back. Peter staggered for just a moment, adjusting to the weight, before he stepped up to the edge of the building and launched off of it. As soon as they began their freefall, Wade let out an exuberant scream and whooped when Spiderman’s web caught onto the building in the distance.

“BEST. RIDE. EVER!!” he hollared. Spidey sighed, not bothering to say anything and refusing to look at any people they passed. He should have known and it was too late now to fix things.

After a minute of swinging, Deadpool’s excited squeals died down and Peter worried for a second too long before he felt the merc loosen his hold a little.

“I can ride my Spidey with no handle bars, with no handle bars!” he screamed before releasing his hold around Peters upper torso. The two jerked suddenly as Wade’s top half flew back and Peter nearly lost his grip on the web in his upswing.

“Deadpool!” he screamed, just a tad panicked as he righted himself.

“Sorry!” came the reply before he felt a pair of strong arms rewrap around his body and the bigger man settle himself securely against the smaller. “I didn’t mean to make you nervous like that, baby boy. My bad,” Wade mumbled into Peter’s ear, his head situated on the hero’s shoulder. The tension in Peter’s body eased slightly and they swung for several more minutes in relative silence – save for the occasional giggle from Wade – before they landed on another rooftop.

The two men crawled down between two windowless buildings until they landed in an alley, Deadpool taking sentry near its mouth to make sure no one had seen them or would see the superkid disappear and reappear as his little Petey. Dressed down into dark-washed jeans and a red graphic tee under a black and white flannel, Peter jogged to the end of the alley and grabbed Wade’s hand, still ruffling his hair into place.

“Hey, Wade, how’s it going?” he asked with a smirk. The older man smiled as they emerged and began walking down the street.

“Oh, you know, the same. I got to ride on Spiderman across the city – he gave me a lift to come meet up with you. He’s such a nice guy, you know? But not nearly as nice or as good of a ride as you are, so don’t worry your sweet bottom about losing me to him. It’ll never happen. So where are we going?” Wade rambled.

“Um, I was kind of hoping to go see a movie that just came out, for starters,” Peter said with a chuckle  
.  
“A movie? With me? Baby boy, I know we don’t get much time to see each other with my oh-so-busy schedule, but if you wanted an excuse for me to touch you unsolicited in the dark all you had to do was ask. You know I would be more than willing to make the sacrifice for you, Petey.”

“You don’t think you could behave yourself for one movie? Not even for me on this grand date I have planned?” Peter looked up at the man with a puppy’s plea on his face. Wade groaned.

“Don’t look at me like that!, Wade told Peter in momentary despair. "What do you mean I let myself get pushed around by him with just a face?” Wade exclaimed in a way that could only mean he was arguing with himself. “Have you seen this precious popsicle? His eyes alone could swallow me whole! And he could totally beat us up! And we may never get to touch him again!" He paused in his tirade for a moment before exclaiming, "What about weapons?...Dammit!”

Both men looked down to the gun and blade strapped to Wade’s body and Peter sighed in disappointment. There was no way they could get away with those in a theater and Wade was too attached to his weapons to just leave them somewhere. Peter turned his head, running his hand through his hair as he tried to think about something else to entertain them for the night. He should have thought of a backup plan. He wasn’t very keen on “a night on the town” and any reasonable attraction for their date was on the other side of town.

“I’m sorry, baby boy. I messed things up again, didn’t I?” Wade mumbled. He pulled the two men to a halt and turned Peter’s face towards him. “Look, I know I’m a screw up, but I swear I will fix this. We can go see the movie tomorrow and I promise I will be completely on my best behaviour. I know I’m no good at promises, but I hate seeing you sad and I’m gonna make up for it. Tonight, lets go stuff ourselves with food and then shoot pool at Weasel’s new bar – it’s still kind of nice since it’s only been open for two weeks.”

The merc pulled the hero to him, wrapping his free arm around him and slipping his mask up his face so Peter could see how genuine he was actually being. Peter gave him a small smile back and nodded his consent. It wasn’t his ideal night, but he bet he could still get the tough guy back to his place to watch a movie and maybe other things afterwards.

With a wicked grin spreading across his face, Wade leaned down and connected their mouths, doubling his apology through their kiss as he ran a placating hand through the hair at the nape of Peter’s neck.

“Ugh, god, can’t these homos at least find a room these days?” a random voice muttered in passing. Wade stiffened considerably and pulled apart from his love, slipping his mask back down his face. “It’s bad enough they walk around so openly everywhere you go,” the voice continued, now seen to be talking to their walking mate.

His friend, too, made the mistake of speaking up, “And those two don’t even make sense. What’s a scrawny, dweeby guy like that doing with such a big, scarred-up, gangbaby-looking guy?”

"Probably desperation. They likely take what they can get.” As the two made their way down the street past the two “homos”, Wade finally made his move. Striding confidently and silently in the way only a deadly killer can, he grabbed the first by the arm and halted them in their tracks.

“You wanna run that by me again? I don’t think I quite heard you right,” he said, voice low and steely. When the first man got a look at just who was holding him by the arm, he nearly shit himself right there.

“Uh...Umm, you wouldn’t happen to be the real Deadpool, would you?” the guy asked with a shaky voice, staring up at Wade’s covered face.

“Even if I’m not, do I look like a guy that cares to be fucked with?” Wade growled, his hold on the man’s arm tightening, making him whimper. His friend, trying to act brazen, made the reoccurring mistake of speaking up.

“Look, man, we weren’t trying to fuck with you. We were just talking to each other – we didn’t mean for you to hear. We’re sorry!”

Crap, Peter thought, breaking out of his reverie. Now was not the time to lose himself admiring Wade and stupidly hoping these guys would be able to move on. He gripped his backpack and jogged up just as Wade turned his steely gaze on the other guy.

“Wade,” he murmured softly, placing his hand on the merc’s bulging bicep slowly so as not to upset him more. Deadpool stilled and tilted his ear in Peter’s direction, listening to Peter through the body language and silent communication they had perfected through their many missions together. A soft shuddering realization went through the first idiot when he connected Wade’s name to the hulking man before them.

“Well, boys, it looks like it’s your lucky day! Seeing that my beautiful baby boy is a hell of a lot nicer than I am and I’ve already upset him today, I’ll let you go,” Wade said cheerily, focusing back on the two now-confused males. “But don’t think,” he growled, pulling them both closer, “that you will get away with this again. You better hope _I_ never see either of you after this.”

Emboldened by their release after Deadpool stepped away and Peter relaxed his hold, the second guy made his third mistake of speaking up. “Freaks,” he mumbled under his breath, straightening himself up and turning away.

In a seamless moment, Deadpool had stepped back up and cracked his fist against the kid’s jaw, sending him straight to the ground. Though he knew Wade was done, Peter still grabbed his arm and used his extra strength to pull him farther down the street, admonishing him by name with a disappointed whine.

“Do you have a death wish?!” the voice that started this all cried out. The two superhumans turned in honest astonishment at the guy’s stupidity before realizing he was leaning over his moaning friend, frantic. “That’s fucking Deadpool and you thought you could call him a freak? You’re lucky he didn’t pull that gun off his hip!” As he continued to fuss, Wade and Peter turned back and went on their way, Peter’s hands shoved in his pockets.

“Well that was violent. Even for you,” he sighed.

“Nothing is too violent for me.” Though Wade was calming, he still held an edge of hostility in his voice.

“For something so small? You’re better than that – you have been for a long time.”

“I know, Petey. I just couldn’t take hearing them talk about you like that. I don’t give a shit about me, you know I just joke it off. But we were having a moment and I was already trying to make you feel better, so hearing them made me snap. And I know you can handle yourself-” Wade ranted, interrupting Peter’s forming protest, ”but when you’re just Peter you can’t use your strengths and wiles like Spidey can. But I’m both so I can do something. I’m sorry for taking it so far. I seem to keep worrying you tonight.” His voice had become rather small at the end and his shoulders sagged. One of Peter’s hands crept out and latched onto Wade’s, twining their fingers together.

“You worry me every minute of every day, Wade,” he said with a smirk. “But you haven’t killed anyone in a while and only occasionally the bad ones on missions SHIELD had put you on for a long time before that. You’re getting better. I still plan to stuff my face and beat you at pool, so don’t sweat it so much. I’m not disappointed in you.”

Wade’s head lifted and he stared at Peter for a long minute before pulling the younger adult into his side. “I knew I loved you for a reason,” he whispered into Peter’s hair. Peter smiled and turned them in the direction of Joe’s Wing House down the street.

It was later at Weasel’s that Wade was finally himself again. Peter had gotten Wade to take his glove and mask duo off at dinner and his weapons when they got to the bar, all of which were now tucked behind the counter. Weasel had his hands full making drinks, but he slipped by them every now and then to throw a degrading comment Wade’s way, and once to laugh at him when he saw that Peter was again winning on their second round of pool.

“Shut it, Wheeze! I can’t help it! If it was anyone else’s ass bent over this table I would be far less distracted,” Wade yelled after a particularly ugly comment about his lack of worthy performance for someone who already looked like a melted potato.

Peter could only laugh as he sunk another shot. Hearing a frustrated grunt from his boyfriend, he purposefully scratched on the next shot and straightened up. As Wade moved the cue where he thought was best for his turn – and it wasn’t a great one – Peter sidled up behind him and bent over the older male. “Who says your ass isn’t equally as distracting?” he whispered in Wade’s ear, placing a hand on the mentioned body part, making the man jump and miss the cue ball completely.

Standing quickly, Wade came chest to chest with his lover. “Hey, that is foul play! And a total turn on! No touchy the booty unless you’ve got something to follow it with, Sir Cheatsalot,” he exclaimed, poking Peter in the forehead.

“Maybe I did,” Peter flirted with a smug eyebrow lift. “But you’ll have to beat me at a round of pool to find out.” With that, he stepped back and rounded the table away from the flustered male.

“Oh it is on, buttercup! Don’t think this will last much longer now that I have a mission!”

It took two more games after Peter shut out their current match for Wade to win, and that was mostly because Peter started “accidentally” missing. He blamed it on sexual frustration and exhaustion from the day to the suspicious merc – well, ex-merc, he supposed – which wasn’t that far from the truth. But he really did want to get home and have personal time with his love.

“What movie did you wanna watch, baby boy?” Wade asked when they got back to Peter’s apartment. He stood in front of his nerdy boyfriend’s wall of movies, a hand to his chin as he deliberated. Peter was tired and would do just about anything for a good snuggle, but he really hadn’t seen the muscle-bound sometimes-hero in a while between their missions and his full—time job. Resolve set, he slipped his arms around the man and kissed the back of his neck, trailing up his head and back down to his shoulder.

“You,” he murmured, hands stroking Wade’s well-defined chest.

“I’m not a movie,” Wade whispered quietly. Turning around to look at Peter, he melted further. “But I suppose I could make an exception since I’ve already ruined most of the evening.”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Peter said into Wade’s collarbone. “Plans may have changed, but it wasn’t ruined. And now I get a two-part date. I’d say that’s the exact opposite of ruined.” He continued to trail kisses along the shoulders of this man he was in love with, making his way up his neck as his hands slipped under Wade’s shirt and latched onto his sides. He felt Wade gulp and fight to compose himself.

Grabbing Peter’s face softly but securely between his hands, Wade stared into his eyes. “Maybe I haven't ruined tonight. But you've ruined me. I'm drowning. I’d gladly drown hundreds of times over in your eyes and that trust you give me. And I’m immortal, so I totally can and will. But I’ll never know why you let me.”

“Because I love you and you’ve become a great person, no matter how crazy you still are,” Peter whispered just as reverently.

“Well, I do plan to spend forever trying to deserve you,” Wade breathed, quickly sealing his lips against Peter’s. It wasn’t fast and it wasn’t heated, but it was just as hungry and deep as any lusty kiss they’d shared before. They slumped into one another, mouths sliding and pulling in tandem, both holding the other equally as tight in a grip that would have bruised anyone else.

“Definitely not ruined.” And it was lost to them who said it or if anyone did at all, both too absorbed to care.


End file.
